Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)
For the Avril Lavigne song Rock n Roll on Just Dance 2014, click here. "Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)" by Skrillex is featured on Just Dance 4. Dancer The dancer is a black robot with coloured lines on its body. The lines light up in neon colours at points. Its background dancers are clones of it and they also light up, but in a dimmer tone. Background The background is very 3D advanced, with 3D effects such as multiple clones of the dancer in the background. The clones look identical to each other and the only difference between them and the lead dancer is the fact that their lights are dimmer and less general over their bodies. A computer simulated "portal" also appears at some parts of the song. Gold Moves All Four: Cross both arms on your chest. The fourth gold move is the very last move of the dance. Rock 'N' Roll dubstep GM.PNG|All Four Gold Moves Mash Up Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) ''has a Mashup. Dancers (No Repeats): *'Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Ring My Bell (JD1) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) (JD3) *Are You Gonna Go My Way (JD3) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version) (JD3) *It's Raining Men (JD3) *Disturbia (JD4) *Jerk It Out (JD1) *Venus (JD3) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3: Target Exclusive) *Aerobics in Space (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Baby Don't Stop Now (JD3) *Firework (JD2) Puppet Master Mode ''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) ''has a Puppet Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance. * '''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Diving Down/Funky Frog/Backwards/Ocean Swing * Switching/Come On/Baila/Neptune * Snorkel Surf/Pray For Parvati/Boxing Girl/Pendulum Whip * Sporty Nerd/Cosmic Punch/Afro Swing/Rock Chick * Going Nowhere/Zombie Drive/Fly Away/Headbang * Beyond the Earth/Neon Flex/Party Boy/Pivoting Party * Hey Dude/Rain Boots/Groovy Jerk/The Winner * Fitness Fun/Russian Rumble/Chosen/Happy Slide * Cheerlader's Punch/Step Clap/Voodoo/Hypnotic Hands * Smelly Boy/Arm Pulse/Wind Up Pony/Kitty Claws * Super Nerd/Goalie/Run 'N' Throw/Rocking Point * Cow Girl/Cutie Pie/Step Over/Speeding Up * Real Strokes/Slope Walk/Pin-Up Push/Uppercut * Football Boogie/Club Snap/Techno Slide/Hold Your Hand * Up And Down/Knee Pop/Forward Rewind/Supersonic Walk * Dude Style/Neon Robotics/Double Punch/Goofy Walk * Pods Diving/Duck Dance/Hi All/Crescent Moon * Fitness Fun/Cosmic Boogie/Afro Groove/Funny Wrestler * Sensual Girl/Bombay Hips/African Roll/Beach Combing * Kick Off/Circle The Stars/Dream Doll/Push It * Tribal Samba/Chop It/Pendulum/Heel Jump * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Grunge Guitar/Club Waves/Outrage/What's Up * Look At Me/Stretch 'N' Point/Party Climax/Katana * Good Bye/Sun Rise/Locking/Me Me Me * 70's Groove/Funny Frog Swing/Woodstock/Punch 'N' Kick * Country Jig/Zombie Cheer/Groovy Punches/Supersonic * Happy Hour/Egyptian Jump/Sporty Clap/Hands Up * Pineapple/Claws 'N' Paws/Rocking Chair/Wind Up Walk * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Captions In Puppet/Party Master Modes, the dancer appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Cyber Poser * Step Back * Cyber Man * Cyber Run * Cyber Whip * Cyber Circle * Cyber Style Appearances in Mashups * 'Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) '(JD4) * What Makes You Beautiful (JD4) * Beauty and a Beat (JD4) * Super Bass (JD4) * You're the First, the Last, My Everything (JD4) * Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) * Crucified (JD4) * Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) * Just Dance (JD2014) * Wild (JD2014) * Ghostbusters (JD2014) * thatPOWER (JD2014) * Limbo (JD2014) * Moskau (JD2014) * Built For This '(Robots) '(JD2015) * Addicted To You '(Black Light) '(JD2015) Trivia *Nobody imagined this song on the game, mostly because it's by Skrillex, and he does a lot of explicit music. Another reason, is because the song wasn't even released properly. Skrillex only uploaded a music video of it on YouTube. *This is the 4th time a robot has appeared. First was Idealistic from Just Dance 2, second Satisfaction from Just Dance 2 followed by Da Funk in Just Dance 3. The fifth was Nitro Bot in Just Dance 2014. *This is the first dubstep song in the Just Dance franchise. *This is one of the most played songs in Just Dance 4. *In the 3rd gold move, the verse "f**k you" is censored, but can be heard a second time. Also, "eat s**t" is censored. Where the "kid" voice says "Oh my god" there's three dots replacing "god" (...) but it can still be heard really loudly as Gooooooood! *This is the first song with the title Rock n Roll. Another song (by Avril Lavigne) on Just Dance 2014 also has the same title. The only differences between the titles is (Will Take You to the Mountain) part of this songs title. * The clean version of this song is used. The explicit version would have been "We came to r*pe you" instead of "Singin' with you". * This is the only routine in the game where its background remains completely black for a period of time. * The title of the song is the longest in the entire series, if Kurio ko uddah le jana (which has a shortened title) is excluded. It has 42 characters (including punctuation marks and spaces), 33 letters and 9 words in total. In the entire series, it is only second to Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious in terms of letters. The latter has 34 letters, beating this song by 1 letter. * The "OMG" kid is actually sampled. The voice was Speedstackinggirl (Rachel Nedrow) from her video: "7.00!!! OMG!!! NEW PB! OMG!! OMG!! SO CLOSE TO SIX!! OOMMGG!!!". Gallery rocknrolljd4.jpg rocknroll.jpg|Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) rocknrollwtyttmdancer.jpg|The dancer photorir.jpg 092.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 Videos Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs Category:Non-Human Dancers Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:Medium Songs Category:2010's Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Party Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Robots Category:Clean versions Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs with backgrounds that can cause epilepsy Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Reflections Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 4